bank robbery
by michelle1341
Summary: when the bau women get stuck in a bank . secrets come out
1. Chapter 1

**This most likely a 3 shot story maybe even turn in to series . But that will not any time soon . I got my inspiration from one my favorite Arthurs Kdzl . It may be similar but it is different . **

**So wish me luck . **

**Love Michelle ,**

'' Aaron the girls are here . '' Emily said as she grabbed her bags . Her , Jj and Garcia were going to Florida for a weekend .

'' Remember don't tell them about us . love you . '' Aaron said as he kissed her . They had started dating a couple of weeks after Hotch divorced . it has been more than a year . They want to wait until they are ready to move in with each other .

'' Of course I won't . You stay out of trouble while I am gone . '' Emily said as she kissed him the last time and left out the door .

'' You ready to go away for 3 strait days with no interruption's . '' Jj asked as Emily got in the back seat .

'' Yes , all we have to do is stop the bank . Then we are free . How about you ? Aren't you gonna miss henry . ''

'' Yeah I will miss him . But he is older than 1 he will be fine alone for three days with his father . '' Jj said as she pulled away from Emily's apartment building parking lot .

They drove a half of a hour to reach Emily's bank . they listened to some of their favorite songs .

'' You guys coming ? '' Asked Emily .

'' Yeah , we need to get out the any way . '' Said Garcia .

They were waiting in line for the teller to get to them when they heard 2 gun shots in the air . Emily pulled her gun out her purse . She had no back because Jj didn't bring her purse in the bank and Garcia didn't carry a gun .

'' Every body get down or I will shoot you . '' Shouted a man from the other side of the room . He then aimed his gun at Emily . '' put down the gun or I will kill you . ''

'' Fine , I am putting the gun down . '' Emily said as she put her gun down . Then she was knocked out from the side with the handle of the gun . When she woke she was hand cuffed to a pole . every one was sitting in a circle in the middle of the bank .

'' Hey you are awake . '' Garcia said in a calm voice .

'' How long have I been out ? ''

'' For a couple of minutes . How is your head ? '' Jj said as she moved to Emily's other side .

'' I feel like my head has been stepped on by an elephant . '' Emily said staying calm for her friends .

( _Emily's thoughts… )_ there were only four unsubs . 2 were female and 2 were male . the dominant unsub looked like he was around 30 . The right hand man looked a little older than the dominant unsub . The females looked a little scared of the two men leading the operation . They couldn't be more than 25 years old . They did not wear mask which most likely means no one is leaving this bank alive . Our best bet to get out safely is to get the girls to turn against the men .

Then the dominant unsub came over to Emily . '' It is nice to meet you SSA Emily Prentiss . ''

'' It would be better to meet you under different circumstance's '' Emily lied in a polite tone .

'' Yes it would be . '' He lied . Before he could say any thing else the phone ring .

**_Out side …._**

Hotch had just showed up . He knew that he to stay professional if he wanted to get every one out safe . Morgan , Rossi and Reid were working on a tactical plan . The swat commander shook his hand . '' I am chief Smith . ''

'' I am SSAIC Aaron Hotchner . What do we have ? '' Hotch said as He let go of Smiths hand .

'' 13 hostages , 3 of your agents and 4 robbers . You have lead on negotiation . We will have him on speaker phone . ''

Hotch followed the man to the swat truck . They set every thing up .

**_Back in side of bank …_**

The dominant unsub picked up the phone . '' Hello . Who is this ? ''

'' This Aaron Hotchner . I am unit chief . Who is this ? '' Hotch said over the phone .

'' It doesn't matter who I am . I guess you want my demands ''

'' First I want proof of life . then we will get to demands . '' Said Hotch .

'' Okay ''

'' I am agent Emily Prentiss . '' Emily said staying calm .

'' Emily are you all right ? '' Hotch said with concern

'' Yeah Hotch we are all okay . '' Emily said as the phone was taken .

'' Get what i asked for or I kill the blonde . '' the man said and then he hung up .

He walked away from Emily to check on his team .

'' We need to talk about some thing that will distract me from our life and death situation . '' Said Jj .

'' Okay , let's talk about Emily's love life . '' Said Garcia .

'' Yeah . '' Said Jj .

'' There is nothing to tell about my love life . '' Emily said defensively .

'' Yeah , like we don't know that you and Hotch are a little more than colleagues . '' Garcia said with a mischievous gleam in her eye's .

'' I am not dating Hotch . First of all he is my boss . Second of all their are rules against fraternization . You know Aaron , he doesn't date subordinates . '' Emily soon realized what she said .

'' If you are not bossman then why did you call him Aaron and not Hotch . Not even his closest friends call him by his first name . What do you have to say for your self now . '' Garcia said while Jj just sat there listening to them .

'' Fine you win . What do you want to know ? '' Emily said in defeat .

'' When did you two start dating ? '' Said Jj .

'' a few weeks after his divorce . ''

'' You have been dating for over a year . You two are good at hiding . '' Said Garcia .

'' Okay guys I have a huge secret I need to tell him . So we need to get out of here alive . '' Said Emily .

'' What is the secret ? '' Garcia said with curiosity .

'' If I tell you can't say any thing to him about it . Do we understand each other ? ''

'' yes '' Jj and Garcia said in unision .

'' uh … there is a little Hotchner growing in side me . '' Emily said in low voice . Jj and Garcia mouths dropped . Then a voice from behind Emily spoke up .

'' Stop talking over there . '' Said one of the scarred female unsubs .

Then the phone rang again . The same guy picked up the phone .

'' This is agent Hotchner again . '' Hotch said over the phone

'' Yes agent Hotchner . I want a plane with no identification tags on them . Then I want a car with no tags or a gps . If I don't get those in the next half hour I will kill agent Prentiss blonde friend . '' He then hung up .

**_Swat truck …._**

'' We are running out of time . Do you have the plan ready ? '' Hotch asked Morgan , Rossi and Reid .

'' Yeah , here it is . '' Morgan showed him the blueprints of the bank .

**Tell me what you thank part two will be up tomarrow **


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 . Tell me what you think . Wish me luck . I love all the reviews I got . I am so glad you guys liked it . **

** Love Michelle , **

**_Back at the bank . _**

'' What are we going to do ? '' Asked Garcia .

'' Yeah we need a plan or we will not be walking out of here . Em you got any thing ? '' Said Jj .

'' We need to get them to turn on each other . Our most likely people are the girls . They are doing this against their will . The 2 males likely have some thing to use against the girls . I think I can get one of them to trust me . '' Emily said looking at the women closest to her .

'' What do you need us to do ? '' Garcia whispered .

'' Get one of the female robbers attention . Tell them I need to use the bathroom . I will do the rest . '' Said Emily .

'' Excuse , my friend needs to use the bathroom . '' Jj asked one of the female robbers as she pointed to Emily .

The women walked over to Emily and just looked at her . So Emily decided that she might as well tell her so she use the bathroom .

'' I'm pregnant so I have to constantly use the bathroom . '' She whispered so the other partners would not hear her .

'' Fine , come on . '' The women said as she took one part of the hand cuff off . Then she put a gun to Emily's back and said , ''don't try any thing . ''

They walked to bathroom which was on the other side of the bank . When Emily finished her business she decided she'd take her chance . But the women went first .

'' Were you scared to tell the father your child ? '' She asked as Emily came out to wash her hands .

'' Uh… well he doesn't exactly know yet . I was planning to wait till I came back from Florida because he would be so over protective and will not let me out of his sight especially with the job we do . '' Emily said rinsing her hand off .

'' What you do ? ''

'' I work for behavioral analyst unit . We are an elite team of profilers We study serial killings to find out who the unsub is . We travel all across the country to solve murders . It is a lot of work . The things we see are horrific . '' Emily looked at the girl . She was shaking . '' Are you being forced in to this because if you are I can help out of this . ''

The girl thought about it . '' Yes I am being forced in to it . ''

'' Okay , what you need to do is get your friends to walk away before some gets hurt . If that doesn't work try to speak with the negotiator . ''

'' Alright , I will see what I can do . '' The girl said as she put the cuffs on Emily .

**Out side …**

'' Hotch you we need you to call him and keep him distracted until we are in the building ** . **'' Said Morgan .

'' Get them out safely , Morgan . ''

The guys got suited up . Morgan , Reid and Rossi are going to enter from the back of the bank where no body can see them . While Hotch got on the phone .

'' Did you get my demands ? '' The man asked in cold voice .

**'' **They are not here yet we need a couple more minutes . '' Hotch said in a emotionless voice .

'' I said 20 minutes . ''

'' We need 5 more minutes . ''

'' Sorry no more time . '' He said . then hung up .

Then Hotch spoke to Morgan through the ear piece . Morgan successfully made it in the building .

**In the bank … **

The dominant partner pointed his gun at Jj . Then he said , '' Get up . ''

Jj was about to get up when Emily spoke . '' Take me instead you will have more leverage . '' Emily had seen Morgan .

'' Why would I have more leverage with you than with her ? '' The ruthless man said in confusion .

'' Because I am dating the man in charge of the negotiations . '' Emily said . Hotch could kill her later .

'' Alright . '' He said as he uncuffed Emily from the pole .

'' No Emily , you are pregnant . '' Jj practically shouted .

'' Ah , so you are also having a baby with the boss . He must be happy . '' The guy with gun to Emily's back said .

'' He doesn't know . '' Emily spat .

'' Well if he gets what I want maybe you will get out of here and tell him . ''

Emily saw Derek he was closer . Next thing she knew was her team saying 'FBI' and pointing their guns at the man behind her . The rest of the robbers put their guns down and surrendered . Some of the agents cuffed them . While Hotch , Rossi , Morgan and reid had their guns trained on the mad man holding a gun to Emily .

'' I am agent Hotchner unit chief . Put your gun down or we will have to shoot you . '' Hotch said in a tone so cold it could make you shiver up and your spine .

'' Afraid I will hurt your girlfriend and unborn child ? ''

'' Put the gun down and we can talk this through . '' Hotch said as he looked though the left window . Then a bullet went through the window and hit the man in the head .

Emily moved and hugged Hotch . '' Are you okay ? '' Hotch said full of concern .

'' I am fine . '' Emily said still holding on to Hotch .

'' Why didn't you tell me ? '' Hotch said pulling away from Emily .

'' I was going to tell you when I got back because we both know you are not going to let me out of your sight . '' She said as she kissed him . Every there started laughing even the former hostages . When they got out side Emily told them about how the girls were being forced in to robbing the bank .

'' You need to get checked out . '' Jj said from behind Emily .

'' I am fine . I am barley bleeding . '' Emily said as she gave a reassuring smile to her friend .

'' She is right you need to be checked out . '' Hotch said as he walked over to Emily . Emily was about to refuse it when he gave a look and she knew she was not going to win . '' It is protocol to be checked out as your boss I command you to go . ''

'' You win . I will go . '' She said as she walked away . She and the baby are perfectly fine .

**There will be one more chapter . it has to do with strauss . I will have finished one complete story **

**Love you all**


	3. Chapter 3

**Final chapter is up . For any one who is reading my other stories , I am going away for a while . I will have no internet access . But do not worry I will check up and write when I get the chance . **

Emily and Hotch had been called in to a meeting with strauss .

'' Do you think she knows about me and Hotch . He could lose his job for I Quote ' fraternization with a subordinate ' . This could ruin his reputation . What have gotten him in to . I was the one who made the first move . '' Emily explained as she rubbed her barely noticeable bump .

'' Emily isn't a little to late to be having second thoughts about your relationship with our boss . '' Jj said as she poured the coffee . '' May be it is about some thing different . ''

'' You are right . It is a little late , but things are moving so fast . ''

'' Emily you two have been dating for more than a year , it was bound to happen one of these days . He loves you and he loves that baby . That is all that matters . Plus I doubt she will fire him . She may be a cold hearted bitch . But Hotch has put away count less murders it would ruin her reputation . '' Jj said , sitting across from Emily .

'' A cold hearted bitch , nice . '' Emily said lightning up the mood of the break room .

'' Yeah , we are all were thinking it . ''

'' How did you last being pregnant ? It sucks no coffee and throwing up your breakfast every morning . Then Hotch being so over protective . '' Emily said as she ate her toast .

'' It is all worth it in the end . Tell , how did you two keep that a secret for so long ? '' Jj curious to know the answer .

'' Well it wasn't as easy as you think . Hotch has the best poker mask I have ever seen . Plus , are profilers to so we knew how to distance our selves and keep the sighns hidden . ''

'' Well that explains why you some times disappear in the middle of the night and sneak back in about when you think I was sleeping . '' Emily started to blush some what .

'' I didn't think you knew . '' Said Emily .

'' Well I did . So when I had taken leave did he ever sneak in to your room at the middle of the night ? '' Jj said in a playful tone which made Emily really blush .

'' I expect that kind of question from Garcia not you . ''

Before Jj could reply some one familiar spoke from behind . '' Agent Prentiss . '' Emily turned around and saw strauss standing there .

'' Um … ma'am '' Emily stuttered .

'' It is time for the meeting . I expect you have not forgotten . ''

'' No , I have not . '' Emily said as she stood up from the table and walked with strauss they did not say a word the whole time in the elevator .

'' Please take a seat agent Prentiss . '' Strauss pointed to the seat next Hotch .

'' May I ask why am I here ? '' Emily said as politely as she could .

'' We are here to discuss your relationship . '' Said Strauss . '' It has been brought to my attention that you Agent Prentiss are expecting . ''

'' Yes , ma'am . '' Emily said giving a small smile .

'' Well , you are some of my best agents I am going over look this relationship . But on the condition that you stay as professional as you were before this . Am I understood ? ''

'' Yes , ma'am . '' They said in unison .

'' Now , you may leave . '' They left .

They did as they were told . They filled the team on every thing .

**_The end_**

** I appreciate every one who stood by me . I love you all . **

**'the end is of a story is always the beginning of another . ' michelle . **


End file.
